


red hair (i like that)

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: band!au [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Felix merasa penampilannya membosankan dan ide asal Changbin terdengar menarik untuk dilakukan.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: band!au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/960699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	red hair (i like that)

"Hyung," panggil Felix tiba-tiba sembari menoleh ke arah Changbin, "tolong jawab yang jujur, ya. Menurutmu apa penampilanku membosankan?"

Changbin yang berada di sisi Felix lantas berhenti memetik senar gitar milik pemuda itu dan menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut. 

"Apa?"

"Jawab saja. Aku membosankan atau enggak?" Felix mendesak. Changbin mendengus pelan, lalu menggelengkan kepala. Tidak habis pikir dengan Felix yang suka tiba-tiba menyuarakan pertanyaan di benaknya tanpa ada pencetus.

"Biasa saja, sih. Aku nggak merasa penampilanmu membosankan," jawab Changbin, kembali sibuk memetik senar gitar. Felix terlihat memanyunkan bibir sebelum menarik sejumput rambut Changbin. 

"Aduh!" 

Jemari Changbin langsung beranjak dari senar gitar untuk menjauhkan tangan Felix dari rambutnya. Kekasihnya hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksi Changbin yang menggerutu karena terganggu.

"Apaan sih?! Kok malah rambutku yang dijambak?" protesnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda hanya tertawa geli sebelum mengusap rambut sang kekasih perlahan.

"Hehe, maaf hyung. Tadi aku cuma iseng," jawab Felix dengan nada inosen. Changbin hanya bisa mendelik tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau bosan sana cari ide buat ganti gaya. Cat rambut lagi atau gunting rambut. Nggak usah tanya-tanya aku, lagi sibuk," Changbin masih menggerutu. Idenya untuk menciptakan lagu baru hampir lenyap gara-gara Felix. 

Mendengar kekesalan Changbin, Felix jadi merasa agak bersalah. Setelah menggumamkan maaf pelan, lantas pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana. Begitu Felix keluar dari ruang latihan, Changbin tidak memanggilnya untuk kembali, yang artinya pemuda itu betul-betul sedang serius menggarap lagu baru. Berarti Felix juga tidak bisa mengajak Changbin untuk mengganti penampilan bersama. Pemuda itu lantas menghela napas berat.

"Ya sudah, deh. Pergi sendiri aja kalau begitu," ucap Felix pada diri sendiri.

Beruntung ketika Felix hendak keluar, ia berpapasan dengan Kim Seungmin yang baru saja sampai di markas. Dengan tergesa Felix mencegat Seungmin dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga Felix bisa merangkul Seungmin menuju arah pintu keluar.

"Lix?! Mau kemana?!" tanya Seungmin bingung, "Latihannya gimana?!"

"Ditunda kayaknya. Changbin hyung lagi sibuk bikin lagu. Yang lain nggak tahu kemana," jawab Felix tergesa. Yang jelas sekarang ia harus membawa Seungmin sebelum pemuda itu menolak tawarannya.

Untungnya Seungmin tidak menolak.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di salon langganan para member Matryoshka, termasuk Felix dan Seungmin. Mereka disambut ramah dan ditanya mengenai tujuan mereka datang ke sana.

"Aku mau cat rambut. Kalau Seungmin...nggak tahu, deh," Felix menyikut temannya, "kau mau cat rambut juga nggak?"

Seungmin mengerjap bingung sebelum menatap Felix dengan ekspresi terkhianati.

"Kau nggak bilang mau cat rambut," desisnya. Felix hanya bisa menyengir minta maaf.

"Ya udah, kalau begitu cuma aku saja yang cat rambut, _noona_."

Pegawai wanita yang menanyai mereka tadi hanya tersenyum sebelum mempersilakan Felix untuk masuk ke ruang penataan. 

"Kalau begitu silakan masuk. Seungmin-ssi kalau mau menunggu di dalam boleh saja."

Seungmin lantas mengangguk sebelum mengekori Felix yang sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah.

Mungkin sekitar dua menit lebih berlalu ketika akhirnya Seungmin memutuskan untuk mengecat rambut seperti Felix. Ketika ditanya, pemuda itu bilang ia memilih warna pirang pasir. Namun saat Seungmin bertanya balik, Felix hanya tersenyum misterius sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya.

"Nanti juga akan tahu. Lihat aja," ujarnya sambil terkekeh mencurigakan. Seungmin hanya merespons dengan memutar bola mata jengah.

"Sok misterius," gerutunya. Felix hanya membalas dengan tawa geli.

***

"...Felix...?"

"Gimana? Keren, kan?"

"Apa matamu nggak sakit waktu bercermin?" 

Bayangan Seungmin yang menatapnya di cermin terlihat membulatkan bola mata. Felix tertawa, lalu menggelengkan kepala. Merasa puas dengan reaksi sang teman yang terkejut melihat pilihan warna Felix.

"Nggak. Biasa aja. Malah keren, tahu."

"Kayak lampu lalu lintas," Seungmin menepuk pundaknya, terlihat geli sekaligus tidak percaya, "fansmu pasti menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila melihatmu memakai warna rambut ini."

"Aku suka banget warna merah yang ini, Seungmin. Kata _noona_ pegawai salon aku cocok memakai warna ini," ujarnya.

"Kau cocok pakai warna apa saja, sih," tambah Seungmin. Felix tersenyum malu ketika dipuji begitu.

"Nggak sabar mau lihat reaksi Changbin hyung," Felix tersenyum lebar. Membayangkan wajah drummer Matryoshka sekaligus kekasihnya itu membuat Felix jadi ingin segera kembali ke markas. 

Seungmin hanya mendengus keras sebagai respons sebelum bergumam, " _No funny business in the HQ, please. We've had enough of that shit_. Tolong hargai kami yang nggak punya pasangan ini."

Felix tidak sanggup menahan tawa mendengar protes Seungmin.

"Oke, oke. _Noted_."

***

Benar dugaannya, reaksi Seo Changbih begitu melihat rambut merah Felix memang benar-benar berharga. Rahangnya seolah hendak lepas ketika Felix menurunkan hoodie dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang sewarna soda stroberi. Tawa Felix meledak saat didengarnya Changbin bergumam, " _Holy shit_ ," sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. 

"Wow. Ini merah banget, Lix. Kayak ketumpahan cat," Hyunjin terkekeh geli sambil memegang rambut merah Felix, "gila."

"Mungkin karena dia ngambek diusir Changbin hyung makanya jadi berbuat ekstrem," celetuk Jeongin. Felix hanya tertawa, jemarinya sibuk menyisir rambut merahnya, sengaja ingin menggoda Changbin.

"Bukan begitu, Jeongin. Aku sebenarnya udah lama mau cat rambut dengan warna ini. Tapi maunya berdua sama Changbin hyung. Cuma tadi kan lagi sibuk jadi kuajak Seungmin saja," ucapnya.

"Seungmin hyung juga tiba-tiba mengecat rambut jadi pirang. Udah lama juga mikir begitu?" 

Seungmin menggelengkan kepala, "Baru memutuskan tadi waktu di salon."

Hyunjin tertawa mendengar jawaban Seungmin, sementara Jeongin mendengus. Namun Changbin sama sekali masih belum bereaksi. Mungkin mendadak malfungsi karena melihat warna rambut mentereng kekasihnya.

"Udah ah, mau latihan dulu," Felix cuek saja meninggalkan Changbin yang melongo dan mengambil gitarnya yang sudah diletakkan Changbin di standee semula. Yang lain pun ikut mengambil posisi, tetapi Changbin malah berjalan menjauh sambil berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang.

"Lho? Hyung! Changbin hyung mau kemana?!" Hyunjin berteriak memanggil. Namun sepertinya Changbin sudah terlanjur pergi sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain latihan untuk bagian masing-masing.

"Yah, ngambek lagi," gumam Felix sedih, lagi-lagi harus memendam rasa kecewa karena diabaikan Changbin dua kali hari itu. 

"Ya sudah, Lix. Biarkan saja Changbin hyung. Mungkin lagi ada urusan penting," hibur Seungmin.

Felix hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebelum meminta Jeongin memainkan rekaman bagian drum Changbin agar mereka bisa latihan tanpa pemuda itu.

***

" _What theㅡ_ "

"...warnanya jelek, ya?"

Felix menggeleng cepat, tidak habis pikir dengan Changbin yang salah mengartikan reaksinya. Padahal ia bereaksi seperti itu karena takjub dengan perubahan warna rambut Changbin yang begitu drastis. Selama ini kekasihnya tidak pernah mencoba warna-warna terang sehingga ia terkejut melihat warna rambut Changbin berwarna _toffee_. Entah kenapa pemuda itu jadi jauh, jauh lebih tampan dengan penampilan barunya.

"Jadi tadi buru-buru pergi itu...karena mau mengecat rambut?" tanya Felix. Changbin mengangguk sebelum membuang muka. Felix sekilas melihat perubahan warna pipinya yang agak merona karena malu. Pemuda itu lantas tertawa.

"Bagus sekali, hyung. Tampan," celetuk Felix sembari mengelus rambut baru Changbin. Perlahan lelaki yang lebih tua kembali menatap Felix sebelum tersenyum dan ikut mengelus rambut merahnya.

"Warna rambutmu juga bagus," kekehnya, "meskipun menyilaukan tapi cocok sekali untukmu."

Felix tersenyum senang, "Makasih, hyung."

"Kalau penggemarmu bertambah di festival nanti aku nggak tahu, ya. Cari sana tempat yang bisa menampung hadiah buatmu," kelakarnya, "Apartemen kita sudah terlalu sempit."

"Nanti kita sewa tempat saja buat meletakkan kado-kado dari penggemar. Tenang aja, hyung," balas Felix, "karena kayaknya bukan cuma aku saja yang bakal dapat kado membludak habis mengecat rambut."

Changbin tertawa pelan sebelum mencubit pipi Felix gemas, lalu menarik kekasihnya untuk masuk ke unit apartemen mereka.

***

Di atas panggung, tepatnya dari posisi Changbin yang berada di belakang drumset, rambut merah Felix terlihat bagai lidah api yang menari saat ia menyentakkan kepala seiring ketukan irama musik. Tangannya lincah memainkan gitar elektrik Fender Stratocaster putih miliknya. Saking terhanyut pada permainan gitar elektriknya, Felix tidak sadar akan peluh yang menitik dari rambutnya. Hati Changbin bagaikan terbakar api melihat keseriusan kekasihnya bermain gitar hingga ia pun semakin bersemangat menggebuk drum. 

Hingga mereka sampai di akhir lagu dan Felix menutup penampilan dengan berlutut, membuat sorak sorai penonton semakin membahana.

" _Encore! Encore! Encore!_ "

Changbin mengangkat kedua lengan dan bertepuk tangan seirama dengan sorakan penonton yang meminta _encore_. Chan tertawa di mikrofon, sementara Seungmin hanya bisa melongo sambil bergantian menatap penonton dan teman-temannya. Hyunjin dan Felix saling berangkulan sambil menggesturkan pada penonton untuk berteriak lebih keras. Suasana terasa begitu penuh semangat hingga Changbin tidak masalah untuk menambah satu penampilan lagi.

Hyunjin tiba-tiba merebut mikrofon dari Seungmin lalu berseru, "Kalian mau _encore_?!" 

"YAAAAA!" Penonton bersorak serentak.

Kini mikrofon itu berpindah ke tangan Felix dan penonton bersorak semakin lantang, "Ini pertama kalinya kami mendengar penonton meminta _encore_. Jadi mohon dimaklumi reaksi Seungmin agak kebingungan begitu," Felix berkelakar, membuat penonton tertawa. Kali ini mikrofonnya diserahkan kembali pada Seungmin yang baru saja selesai mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Chan yang masih berdiri di balik keyboardnya.

"Oke. Terima kasih banyak untuk antusiasmenya. Whoa, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka," ucap Seungmin, "kalau begitu, kita mulai saja penampilan _encore_ -nya?!"

Penonton kembali bersorak menyetujui. Dan dengan empat ketukan stik drum Changbin, Matryoshka kembali memainkan musik dan menghibur penonton yang ingin menyaksikan penampilan mereka lebih lama.***


End file.
